


Aliens: The Abomination

by AgentofLADON



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, American Dad!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disproportionate Revenge, Roger is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentofLADON/pseuds/AgentofLADON
Summary: My first fic and an attempt at humor. Segments from the plot of Aliens with the part of Company man Burke replaced by Roger the alien, with his new persona of company adviser Sebastian Staniel Buchanan





	Aliens: The Abomination

 

The matriarch stirred as she heard the abomination approach, wishing she could tear free of her egg sac and evacuate the hive. It wouldn't work however, the abomination always tracked down the new nesting site and greet them with his grating noises.

"Heeey bitch. Wakey wakey where's my big black snakey?"

She had long given up using her tail to lash out at the grey, bulbous headed entity, hissing in repressed fury as he used her appendage for another of his perverse acts.

When he first came to the hive the newborns had latched onto him immediately, filling his torso with their young and awaiting a new drone. To the shock of the hive his biology had an adverse affect on the embryo, causing it to multiply until the intruder burst. Rather than the usual snake like offspring however, the abomination spawned a host of miniature copies of itself that scarpered around the hive attempting to breed with the drones, warriors and even the walls of the hive. All the while they let loose a piercing noise that even gave the praetorians pause.

"Myah! Myah! Myah!"

The spawn were thankfully destroyed soon after, their furious humping of a stone pillar deep in the hive eventually bringing down the ceiling on top of them. The abomination survived, seemingly unconcerned with the loss of his young in defiance of the behaviours of every creature that lived.

"Eh, I was getting bored anyway. Who wants to play surprise proctologist?"

The next several cycles were marked with periods of silence occasionally broken by the abomination slithering out of some crevice to jam his long fingers up whatever orifice was within reach, causing the target of his attack to run rampant for hours on end.

The abomination was immune to everything they could try. Bathing him in the burning blood of the hive only lead him to squeal in noises of pleasure.

"Ooh, I usually have to pay Japanese businessmen for this."

Clawing him limb from limb, only to find his innards were more hostile than he was. The mightiest of royal guards was decapitated by something called a pancreas.

"Aww, he always liked a little head."

Freedom was at hand though. Newcomers had come from the sky in a large craft, the scouting warriors noted a newcomer exploring one of the egg chambers. A newborn latched onto him through his protective headwear and more strangers came to recover him, surely to let the embryo within grow and build a new hive on whatever world they came from. Though it was a great risk and a damning punishment to inflict on this new hive, the matriarch couldn't take it any longer and impressed her will upon the hive, sending her warriors to seize the abomination and take him to the sky. They found the perfect spot for him in the large feet that came from the inside of the craft, holding him steady as the limbs folded away in preparation for departure.

"Hey! Should we have used a safeword first?"

**Fifty Seven years later. Gateway Station**

"We've lost contact with the colony on LV426, we're dispatching Lt Gorman with a team to investigate."

"Gorman is good, inexperienced, controllable, but I want a Company presence to get specimens of the organism past ICC quarantine on the return. Even some of those eggs mentioned in the Nostromo report could put our bioweapons division years ahead of the competition."

"It's imperative that we gain the trust of Ellen Ripley. She has experience with the entity and could help transporting them alive."

"I have just the man. Started with Weyland Yutani several months back. Since then he's great progress despite his eccentricies. Sebastian Staniel Buchanan."

"When can we get him here?"

"Well. He's currently under the board table trying to undo my zipper...."

A bulbous grey head slowly peeked out from under the table, huffing as his efforts to get into the board members nethers was thwarted. In the years since living with the hive with what he liked to call his 'chunky black lady' he'd returned to earth and recovered one of his stashes of costumes, managing to build one of his personas and rise to a profitable position in Weyland Yutani, enough profit to keep him in blow and pretty dresses for years to come.

"Took too long, boners gone. So what were we talking about?"


End file.
